


Winter Wonderland: Be My Alice?

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Theatre
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: Harry’nin sahneye koyması gereken bir masalı vardı. Gereken tek şey Alice olacak bir buz prensesi bulmaktı.





	

“İstersen ben oynayabilirim Harry, gerçekten…”

Bakışların arkadaşına kayıyor. Ginny’nin şeker pembesi kapüşonundan çıkan parlak turuncu tutamlarda gülümseyerek dolanıyor gözlerin.

“İstediğim daha farklı bir şey Gin. Biraz daha kış imajı belki...”

Avuçlarındaki vize ödevin olan senaryonu sıkıyorsun. Hemen karşında oturan Ron bir tavuk budunu gömerken, seni endişeyle süzen Hermione’den bakışlarını kaçırıp birandan birkaç yudum alıyorsun.

Burada, her cuma geldiğiniz barda en yakın arkadaşlarınla oturur ve onlar sana başrol bulmaya çabalarken aslında Alice’in kurgusal _olmadığını_ söylemeye dilin varmıyor.

Tıpkı son iki aydır kütüphanede rafları temizlemen gereken zamanda izlediğin okulun buz prensesinden bahsetmediğin gibi…

Buz prenses. _Pansy Parkinson_. Neville’in heyecanla laboratuvarda olanları anlatan neşeli sesinin eşliğinde yemeğini didiklerken minik bir gülüş kaçıyor dudaklarından…

Alice Harikalar Diyarında ile Karlar Kraliçesinin modern bir uyarlaması olan oyunundaki ana karakteri tanıyamamalarına gülüyorsun.

Sen her bir satırda onu anlatmışken…

Evet kampüs büyük, Hermione ile gittiğiniz lise gibi herkes birbirini tanıyor değil. Ama herkes Pansy Parkinson’ı tanıyor. _Queen B, Ana Kraliçe, Buz Kraliçe…_

Ama senaryonu okuyan kimsenin aklına Pansy gelmiyor. Sana Luna’yı öneriyorlar, Fleur’u, hatta Angela’yı…

Ama kimse _“Pansy’ye sor.”_ demiyor.

Hoş, deseler gidip majestelerinin huzuruna çıkıp teklif eder misin bilmiyorsun.

*

Aslında her şey Pansy’nin 2. yılında Tiyatro bölümünden dersler alması ile başlıyor. _Hayır,_ yanına oturmuyor. Profesör hakkında onu uyarmıyorsun. Ders notlarını vermiyorsun ve kimi kandırıyorsun _sen_ not tutmazsın. Ve hayır, hocanız masallardan bahsederken içini çekmiyor. Aksine huysuzluğu ile bilinen profesörün sözünü kesiyor ve kadınların masallardaki rolünün kısıtlılığı hakkında söylevine başlıyor.

Pansy Parkinson, okulun sertifikalı kraliçesi, Parkinson’ların tek varisi, ileride kendine bir başka ‘varis’ seçip ülkesi şirketi için evlilik yapması beklenen kız hocanızla çatır çatır kavga ediyor. Prince Charming’ten Eric’e kadar tüm erkek kahramanlara verip veriştiriyor.

 _Büyüleniyorsun_.

O ders bitiminde onu takip ediyorsun. Evet kulağa ürkünç geliyor biliyorsun ama yanına gidip merhaba demeyi beceremediğin için takip etmekle kalmış oluyorsun.

Otoparka kadar peşinden sürükleniyorsun. İçinden asla söylemeyeceğin tanışma cümleleri geçiyor, avuçlarındaki teri kotuna sürtüyorsun.

Pansy arabasına biniyor, lüks, senin muhtemelen ömrünü harcasan alamayacağın bir araba. Ardından açık kapıdan sarkıp etraftakilere şöyle bir bakıyor, etrafta pek kimse olmadığına emin olunca ayakkabılarını çıkarıp yan koltuğa fırlatıyor. Mor topuklu ayakkabılardan kurtulduktan sonra kapıyı çekiyor, sen öylece dikilirken kapıyı çekip gidiyor.

Arabanın kaldırdığı toz yüzünden öksürüyorsun.

*

İzledikçe Pansy’nin katmanlarını çözmeye başlıyorsun. Okulun kedisini gizlice beslediğini görüyorsun. Tabii kediyi beslerken _‘Eğer ayakkabıma tüy kusarsan kıçını tekmelerim tüy torbası.’_ demesini duymazdan geliyor ve izlemeye devam ediyorsun. Siyah, yeşil gözlü kedi tıslıyor ama Pansy bakışlarını çekmeyince minik bir miyavlama ile mamasına dönüyor.

Kediyle benzedikleri için bir çeşit ateşkes içinde olduklarına karar veriyorsun.

Bazı zamanlar gördüklerin seni daha çok şaşırtıyor. Pansy’nin çevresindeki yalakalarına köle muamelesi yaptığını zaten biliyordun ama derinlemesine görmek şaşırtıyor. Pansy kendi ödevlerini yaptığı halde birkaç kölesine ödev yaptırıyor, ama onun yardakçılarının yaptığı aciz şeyi teslim etmeyeceğini, kütüphaneye kapanıp kendi ödevini yapacağını biliyorsun. Öyle olduğu halde neden onlara ödev yaptırdığını başta anlamıyorsun.

Sonra onların Pansy’nin arkasından konuşmalarını duyuyorsun. Belli ki Pansy de duyuyor ama gelip onlara hadlerini bildirmek yerine 40 sayfalık makalelerini yaptırıyor, arabasını temizletiyor, içmeyeceği kahveyi aldırıyor.

Onlar karşısında ezilip bükülürken ifadesiz yüzle duruşunu izliyorsun. Yüzü ifadesiz ama gözleri yanıyor.

Buzun da yaktığını hatırlıyorsun.

Pansy’nin gözleri tatminle yanıyor.

*

_“Masal uyarlaması olacak. Batıranı bırakırım.”_

Word dosyasında 50 sayfaya ulaştığını fark edince derin bir nefes alıp yerinden kalkıyorsun. Saat geç olmuş, hava kararmış bile kütüphane ışıkları yanmaya başlamış, ama sen hiç fark etmedin, o kadar odaklanmışsın ki…

Bakışların boşalan kütüphanede geziniyor. Sonra sen saatler önce bu masaya oturduğunda orada olmayan Pansy’yi görüyorsun. O da kendi bilgisayarına gömülmüş durumda, beyaz bir kulaklık kafasında,  kemik çerçeveli bir gözlük ki özel bir tasarım olduğuna bahse girersin, burnunun ucunda duruyor.

Kaşları çatılıyor ekrandaki bir şeye, gümüş rengi manikürlü eli yumruk oluyor, masaya çarpıyor. Yanındaki kız irkilirken Pansy farkında değil hızlıca harflere saldırıyor.

Ne kadar süre izlediğini bilmiyorsun. Ne zaman ki biri önünden geçip manzaranı bozuyor sıçrayarak kendine geliyorsun. Yaklaşık yarım saattir Pansy’yi izlediğini fark ediyorsun böylece. Sonra Word dosyana dönüyorsun içini çekerek…

Son kelimelerin sana bir anlam ifade etmiyor, Buzlar Prensesini nerede bıraktığını hatırlamıyorsun. Son bir kez Pansy’ye bakmak için başını kaldırdığında puzzleın parçaları birleşiyor.

Okulun buzlar prensesi Pansy…

Tekrar worde dönüyorsun.

Yeşim gözlü buz prensesin ve kedisinin anlaşmaya vardıkları sahnedesin. Yutkunuyorsun.

Modern masala bu kadar kolay ilham bulduğunda şüphelenmen gerekirdi. İki farklı masalın modern bir versiyonda birleşmesi ve sen konu verilir verilmez buldun. Öyle ki _neredeyse_ gerçek bir öyküyü anlatır gibi.

_Neredeyse…_

Ekranı kapatıyorsun, bilgisayarını çantana sıkıştırıp kütüphaneden çıkıyorsun kaçar gibi.

Kim bilir, belki de kaçıyorsun.

*

Verimsiz kıraç topraklar gibi geçen ve LOTR maratonuna sebep olan beş koca gün sonunda kabul ediyorsun. Başka bir karakter bulmak ve yazabilmek için çok derindesin. O yüzden bunu yazıp sisteminden atmaya karar veriyorsun.

Yazdığın sayfaları baştan okuyorsun, son parmaklarının arasından sihir gibi hemencecik çıkıyor, yazdıra basıyorsun.

*

Hermione kurguna aşık oluyor, kadın karakterini bu kadar derin ve güçlü yazdığın için seni tebrik ediyor. Senden bunu beklemediğini söylemesi biraz incitse de kabul ediyorsun. Sen de kendinden bunu beklememiştin.

Ödevini teslim ettikten sonraki hafta küçük masalının üstündeki kırmızı A+’ya gülümseyerek bakıyorsun.

“-şimdi tek eksiğiniz doğru kadroyu bulup eserlerinizi sahnelemek…”

Donuyorsun. Sınıfta uğultu başlıyor, amfinin arkasından birilerinin itirazını duyuyorsun, sesini bulsan sen de itiraz edeceksin ama sesin arkasına bakmadan bir trene binip gitmiş olmalı, konuşamıyorsun.

Dersin kalanı nasıl geçiyor bilmiyorsun. Her şey biraz bulanık…

*

Herkes sana bir prenses bulmak için seferber oluyor. Ron okulun basket takımı yıldızı olduğunu, hangi kıza sorsan kabul edeceğini söylüyor. Hermione yabancı uyrukluları düşünüp düşünmediğini soruyor. Sessizce onların boşa kürek çekmelerini izliyorsun bu sefer. Oyunu çoğaltıyorlar, herkes sen bu dersten geç diye kafa patlatıyor.

Sense kıçını kaldırıp Pansy’nin karşısına çıkıp soramıyorsun. Bunun için yürek yemen falan gerekiyor. Veya sıvı cesaret falan…

İkisi de elinizde yok maalesef.

Sonra Ginny seni bütünleştiğin kanependen kaldırıyor. Beş dakika içinde duş almanı söyleyip banyo kapısını ardından kapatıyor. Kızıl kadınlarla kavga edersen kaybedeceğini Lily Potter seni büyüttüğü için yeterince biliyorsun, bu yüzden itiraz etmeden duşa giriyorsun. Çıktığında yatağın üstüne atılmış kıyafetlere bakıyorsun.

“GIN BU KOT BANA DAR!”

“EĞER ONLARI GİYMEZSEN DWAYNE WADE İMZALI TOPUNU YAKARIM POTTER!”

İçini çekip dar kotu ve sen banyodayken ütülenmiş gömleği giyiyorsun. Ginny saçını yapmak için geri giriyor. Saçlarını çeke çeke şekle sokmaya çalışırken kotun poponu güzelce sardığını eğer partiden eli boş dönmek istemiyorsan arada güzelliklerini göstermeni söylüyor. Cevap vermekle uğraşmıyorsun.

Nihayet Ginny görüntünle tatmin oluyor, diğerlerini de alıp parti evine geliyorsunuz. Villadan taşan müzik Herm ile bakışıp suratınızı ekşitmenize sebep oluyor ama diğerleri sizi pek takmıyor.

Herkes piste giderken ikiniz bir koltuğa kırmızı bardaklarınızla çöküyorsunuz. Hermione çantasından yıpranmış bir kağıt destesi çıkarıyor.

“Buraya getirmedim de Herm.”

“Elbette getirdim, prensesini burada bulabiliriz.” diye yanıtlıyor. Ilık birayı içerken uyarıyorsun:

“Ortada bırakma bari.”

Sana tersçe bakıyor, cevap olarak omuz silkip salon çiçeği ile konuşan Luna’ya ilerliyorsun. Sonra yanınıza ikizler geliyor, renkleri korkunç kokteylleri burnunuza burnunuza sokuyorlar. Kaşını kaldırarak bakıyorsun.

“Rengine bakma iç! Tıpkı şaka gibi!”

Şaka gibi ne demek bilmiyorsun ama pek güvenmiyor. Yine de Weasley’leri reddetmede iyi değilsin, gümüşe yakın içkiyi tek dikişte içiyorsun.

Tat boğazında patlıyor. Önce yumuşak, ardından yakıyor. Luna yanında öksürüğünü bastırmaya çalışırken biri koluna uzanıyor. Ron’u, Hermione’yi, takımdan birilerini, sınıftan birilerini bekliyorsun.

Hatta hiç konuşmadığın Parvati’yi bile bekliyorsun.

Ama hayır, karşındaki Pansy.

Ve sana kediye baktığı gibi bakıyor. Gözleri kısılı, yeşil gözlerden ışınlar çıksa şimdi ölmüştün. Elinde tuttuğu kağıtlara gözün ilişiyor ve “Açıklayabilirim!” diyorsun.

_Açıklayabilirim. Seni yazmayı planlamıştım ama ilham aldım istemeden oldu, yoksa sen Tiyatro bölümünün dersliklerine adım attığından beri sana tutulmam ile ilgisi yok._

Hiçbiri çıkmıyor ağzından, o da seni konuşmayacağını anlamış olsa gerek oyunu göğsüne çarpıyor.

“Kimden izin aldın? Ve nasıl bu kadar şeyi bilirsin?”

Sesi sonlara doğru kısılıyor, neden bahsettiğini biliyorsun.

“Peki, kim oynayacak beni? İzin vermiyorum hayır!”

“Kimseyi bulamadım.” diyorsun.

_Kimseyi yakıştıramadım._

Söylemiyorsun ama sanki anlıyor. Çatılı kaşları altından sana yan bir bakış atıyor. “Kadro bilgisini teslim etmek için üç günün kaldı biliyorsun değil mi?” diyor.

Elbette biliyorsun.

“Teslim etmezsen başarısız sayılacaksın ve A+ verdiği tek kişi sensin.”

Sesini çıkarmıyorsun ama içinde minik bir umudun yeşermesini durdurmuyorsun.

“Pekala.Bir şartla izin veriyorum. Buzlar Prensesi ben olacağım. Başka birinin beni canlandırmasını görmektense Salazar’ın ayakkabıma tüy kusmasını tercih ederim.”

Gülüyorsun.

“Sırıtma. Salak. Of. Sinirlerimi bozuyorsun. Beni bu kadar tanıman korkunç.”

Gülüşünü hemen siliyorsun yüzünden.

İçini çekiyor. “Bana her gün kahve alacaksın. Romilda’ların getirdiği saçmalıktan değil. Favori kahvemi bildiğini varsayıyorum?”

“Caramel Macchiato!” diyorsun bir nefeste.

Muhtemelen sadece senin görebildiğin bir gülüşün hayaleti dolanıyor dudaklarında.

“Yarın. Sabah 9’da.” diyor, mor topuklularının yolunu döndürüyor.

“Randevu?” diyorsun.

Duraklıyor. Ardından sana dönüyor.

“Randevuya dönmesi için en sevdiğim kahveden daha fazlasını bilmen gerek.”

Gözleri kristaller kadar parlak ve yaramaz ifadeyle ışıldıyorlar.

“Randevuya dönüşecek.”

“Büyük konuşma Potter.”

“Harry.”

Dudakları güler gibi bükülüyor ama kendini durduruyor. Boğazını temizledikten sonra “Sabah görüşürüz… _Harry_.” diyor.

Görüş açından çıktığında Ron üstüne atlıyor.

 “Tanrım Buzlar Kraliçesi seni azarlıyordu ne yaptın elbisesine falan tırnağın mı çarptı? Heey. Harry! Niye salak gibi sırıtıyorsun ne kadar içtin sen?”

“Prensesi buldum.” diyorsun.

_Prensesimi buldum._

Yüzün sırıtmaktan ikiye ayrılacak, kalbin ejderha gibi kükrüyor, yerinde duramıyorsun.

“Onu buldum Ron!”

“Sakin ol şampiyon. Kim peki?”

Kendi bildiğin şakaya, masala gülüyorsun.

“Sürpriz.”

Ron ağzından laf almak için gece boyunca etrafında geziniyor, tehdit ediyor, rüşvet öneriyor – Bayan Weasley’nin kurabiyeleri- ama hayır, söylemiyorsun.

En sonunda bıkmış bir Hermione onu yakandan düşürüyor. Ron’u taksiye itekledikten sonra sana dönüyor.

“Pansy ile iyi şanslar.”

Ağzın açılıyor.

“Ah, hadi ama Harry senle kaç yıldır arkadaşız sanıyorsun? Senin korkak olduğunu görünce tesadüfen oyunu Pansy’nin çantasının üstüne bırakmış olabilirim.”

“Çok mu belliydi?” diyorsun en sonunda sesini bulunca. “Sadece ben anladım.” diyor. Eli dağınık saçlarına uzanıyor.

“Yarın sakın geç kalma ve kendin ol Harry. Pansy’yi pek sevmiyor olabilirim ama senin onda gördüğün bir şeyler var ve eminim Pansy de seni tanımak istiyordur.”

Teşekkür ediyorsun, sarılıp ayrılıyorsunuz. Uzaklaşan taksinin ardından kendi yakınlardaki evine yürümeye başlıyorsun. Bir noktada ıslık çalıyorsun, yüzünde silinmeyi reddeden bir tebessümle adımlar atıyorsun.

*

Kahve kahvaltıya, yürüyüşe, Pansy’nin sevdiği bir oyunun tekrar sahnelendiği tiyatroya ve şık bir İtalyan restoranında akşam yemeğine dönüyor. Onu taksisine bindirirken Pansy sonraki _randevunuzun_ tarihini soruyor.

Gülümsüyorsun.

*

 

 

 


End file.
